You're In My Veins
by lonelylights
Summary: Draco left two years ago as an attempt to keep Hermione safe but now that he has returned he has to pay for the consequences of his actions. He will not give up until he has Hermione back. No matter what it takes.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.

**Author's Note**: So this is the beginning of what I hope will be an interesting fic for you all. As you can see it is quite short but that's only because it's the prologue, all future chapters will be much more lengthy. I do plan on seeing this fic all the way through because I've been thinking about it for quite some time so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. This is my first fic so I would really appreciate any feedback any of you might have. And thank you for reading. Oh and also, obviously since this is a Dramione fanfic, it does not go by the book whatsoever. The story starts during HBP but does not go by the storyline.

* * *

**In My Veins **

_"If we must part forever, give me but one kind work to think upon, and please myself with, while my heart's breaking."_  
_- Thomas Otway_

_

* * *

_

Draco took one last glance at the room. He had spent most of his nights since he was eleven in this room and now he was leaving with the uncertainty of where he would spend the night tomorrow. While the rest of his fellow Slytherins were sound asleep without a real care in the world, he faced the fact that it was the last night he would be at Hogwarts and no one would notice he was gone until they woke up in the morning. He closed his eyes and left in silence.

Just as he stepped outside of the Slytherin common room, he turned and muttered a soft goodbye before continuing down the corridor. Had it been any other day he would have strolled down the corridors without a thought but it was different now. And the anxious feeling he had felt earlier began to gnaw at his stomach yet again. For the first time in his life, he understood what if felt like to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He took a deep breath once he reached the middle of the castle. There were two paths he could take. The first would lead him outside to the Forbidden Forest where Professor Snape was patiently waiting for him. The second would lead him to Gryffindor Tower. He closed his eyes for what felt like a lifetime and against his better judgment, turned on his heel and marched down the second path. He thought about turning back and taking the cowardly approach but his pride would not allow it, nor would his conscience. He couldn't fathom the idea of leaving without seeing her one last time. He would never forgive himself if he did. But as he approached the portrait, an even stronger feeling began to grow in his stomach. The feeling that if he saw her, he wouldn't be able to leave and risk putting the woman he loved in even greater danger than he was at the present moment. His eyes began to sting at the thought yet afraid of making his situation even more difficult than it already was, he stopped for a moment to compose himself before summoning Hermione downstairs to meet him.

* * *

"Draco? What's going on?" Hermione exclaimed as she took a step out of the doorway leading to the Gryffindor common room. She wasn't exactly surprised to see him there that late considering all the other nights they had previously spent with one another but they were almost always planned ahead of time. And that's the way she liked it, organized. But she feared the possibility of something being wrong by the look on Draco's face.

Draco began to speak slowly, "I'm leaving, Hermione."

She raised her eyebrows and smirked, "Leaving where exactly?" His expression clearly pained, she soon realized that this was no attempt at a joke and her smirk faded. "What do you mean you're leaving? Where are you going?" A thousand questions quickly popped into her mind that she wanted to ask but instead calmed her thoughts so she wouldn't overwhelm him.

"..I can't tell you", His tone was serious however his voice was soft.

"Draco Malfoy, you can't come here at one in the morning and expect me to accept that you're leaving without giving me a valid reason", Hermione replied anxiously.

He took her hands then, gently grazing her palms with his thumbs as he had done so many times before. However this time was different. He feared this could be the last time he would ever see her again. The last time he could ever feel her, smell her, hear her voice. There were tears in his eyes now and Hermione felt her heart breaking at the sight of it. She softly let go of his right hand and raised it to wipe away the strays but he turned his head rejecting her hand.

They stood in silence for a moment before he spoke again. "I have to leave now." He didn't raise his head to face her. He couldn't face her. He knew that if looked at her, he would break. Instead he kept his gaze locked on her hand that was gently wrapped in his.

She raised his chin firmly so that their visibly pained expressions met and the tears forming around his eyes were visible. She attempted to speak in a steady voice, "No. You're not leaving. You can't leave. Where are you going? Why are you going? Are you going by yourself? I'll come with you."

He quickly shook his head in response. "No, you can't come with me, Hermione. I won't put you in danger."

She scrunched her eyebrows not understanding. "What do you mean put me in danger? Are you in danger?" her voice rising, "Draco, tell me what is going on!"

He put a hand over her mouth, muffling any further statements. "I can't tell you, Hermione. Please don't shout. Please, Hermione, try to understand that I can't tell you. It pains me to keep this from you but I have to if I want to keep you safe. There is nothing on this Earth that means more to me than your safety", he pleaded. He removed his hand from her mouth just as tears began falling from her eyes.

"Don't go. You can't go" her voice barely audible now.

He shut his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "I have to. I know you will never forgive me for leaving but I have to. Don't look for me, Hermione. Don't try to come after me. I am begging you." But she wouldn't have it.

"No. I'm not going to let you leave." She refused to let this happen, she couldn't fathom the idea of a life without Draco.

He shook his head in response and spoke barely above a whisper, "I don't want to but I have to." Afraid that this would be the last opportunity to do so, he pressed his lips urgently upon hers. He wished he could stop time then and stay forever locked to her lips but time was running out and he had to release himself from the kiss.

His eyes remained closed as he spoke again, this time his voice clear yet failing to remain steady, "I'm sorry. I know you don't understand now but you will in time. And believe me when I say that this is not the last time you and I will meet, Hermione Granger. I will come back. Whenever it may be, I will come back and we will be together once again." And with that, he swiftly took his wand out and muttered, "Petrificus Totalus." Hermione froze on the spot, tears falling from her eyes. He kissed her forehead with tears in his own eyes and marched off into the darkness of the corridor. He didn't want to look back for it would only hurt him further but he couldn't help but take one last look at her and the life he had to leave behind.

* * *

After what seemed like years, the spell wore off and Hermione fell to the ground with a thud. Desperately scrambling to her feet, she took off in the direction Draco had disappeared into. She ran down the dark corridor with tears running down her face. Once outside, where she had concluded Draco had gone, she scanned the area in hopes of finding the blond. With no luck, she continued to run until she reached the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest where she began to scream his name, hoping he was still in the area. "DRACO!" She screamed once. With no reply, she screamed again. "DRACO! ANSWER ME!" Filled with both sadness and rage, she began to scream his name again until she stopped abruptly once she began to register where she was standing. She had made her way into the Forest but failed to realize that Hagrid's hut was still only meters away and that without a doubt her screams had woken him up. Her fear was confirmed once she saw a light flicker through the trees.

She quickly ran for cover behind a large shrub. "Who's hidin' out here?" Hagrid boomed, sending vibrations through the Forest. She could feel Hagrid stepping into the forest. Afraid of being spotted she wrapped her arms around her body and backed up as far as she could into the shrub, hoping to conceal herself. As Hagrid stepped closer to the spot where she was hiding, her heart beat threatened to give her away. "Yeh better come out! I'm warnin' yeh!" Hagrid boomed once more. With no reply, he walked further into the Forest passing Hermione's spot in the shrub.

_Oh Godric, he's going to turn and see me. Please Godric, don't let him see me._ She thought to herself. Just as he turned on his heel to scan the area again, she held her breath in fear of being caught. But luckily, he looked past her and saw nothing. Letting out a defeated sigh, he scanned the area one last time before retreating to his hut. She didn't let go of her breath until she heard the door slam in the distance.

She remained frozen in the shrub until the first signs of sunlight broke into the Forest. It wasn't until that moment that she realized she had stayed the whole morning. Blinking away tears of the realization that Draco was gone, she stood up on sore legs, wrapped her arms around her body and walked slowly back to the castle with no intention of going to breakfast that morning.

* * *

Draco didn't think it was possible to feel his heart break any further than it had when he left Hermione in the dark corridor. He had never seen Hermione so vulnerable, so fragile in his entire life. Hermione was always strong and composed. He had never seen her cry until tonight and the image tore away at his heart. His heart felt hollow and empty but was quickly reminded of its presence at the sound of Hermione's screams through the Forest. It was as though every nerve in his body twitched and ached for him to turn back, to find her, to never leave her side again but he couldn't. His mind forbade the idea. He had to leave. He had to ensure her safety even if it meant leaving her. He meant what he told her. No matter how long it took, he would come back to her. He would find her again and they would be together. Even though he knew that the possibility of never earning her forgiveness was very likely, he would not stop. But as for tonight, he had no option.

He whispered, "I love you", out into the open space before finally meeting Snape and the two disappeared with a crack.


	2. Not the Same

**Author's Note: **So this is the official start of my Dramione fic. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I apologize for the beginning chapters are short, they will get longer as the plot progresses I assure you. Also, thank you guys so much for all the subscriptions and the two reviews. All of this is just so encouraging. I really appreciate that you guys are actually showing an interest in it. So, this chapter might be slow for some but there are details that come into play later in the fic so trust me, every part is important. As always reviews are always welcome. :)

* * *

**Chapter One: Two Years Later**

_Not the Same_

_

* * *

_

Hermione grinned at the sight of her best friend through the windows of Flourish & Blotts. His expression was tired and worn from what seemed like another sleepless night once she noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Without hesitation she pushed past the crowd in Diagon Alley and reached for the door. The sound of the bell caused Harry Potter head to jerk in her direction where he spotted her instantly. A smile formed on his lips as he walked around the counter from which he was standing to greet his friend.

"Hermione! I didn't expect to see you until later at the Burrow!" he exclaimed as happiness immediately replaced his surprise.

"Well I didn't expect to get out of work early but if you'd like I could always see you later if that's what you want," she stated with mock seriousness.

Harry let out an amused chuckle and threw his arms around her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "So…" Harry started as he began releasing himself from the hug, "...how was your date with Ron?" He asked as a huge grin formed on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It was fine for the thousandth time. Honestly, Harry did you not get enough last night? I'm sure he told you all about it," she raised her eyebrows accusingly however her smile said otherwise.

"Of course he told me, he's my best mate. But come on, it's different to hear the details from the girl. Spit it out, Hermione. How was the date?" He asked yet again, the grin still intact.

She sighed and couldn't help but feel a smile tugging at her lips, "It was actually... quite wonderful." Although she failed to convince herself, she had no problem convincing Harry who had suddenly thrown his arms up in the air and began cheering.

"I knew it! I told you I knew it! You both are just too perfect for each other. I had my doubts before but there is no doubt _now _that you two won't be together."

_Too perfect for each other._ A phrase she had heard much too often in regards to her relationship with Ron, if you could even call it a relationship. They hadn't even confirmed any of the allegations that they were _in_ a relationship for that matter but without a doubt the news of their date spread almost instantaneously. _I'll have to remember to thank Ginny for that. _She thought sarcastically.

"Uh, Hermione? Her-mii-one," Harry said as he waved his hands in her face to snap her out of her reverie.

She responded quickly, "Oh yeah, sorry. Anyway, how are you and Ginny, Harry? I'm sure things are going swimmingly," she added, raising her eyebrows exaggeratingly.

Harry let out an amused chuckle and ran his fingers through his hair, "We er- we're great.." He looked down and smiled softly, "I think I love her, Mione."

Hermione's eyes grew and let out an excited squeal, "Oh Godric! That's wonderful! Have you told her yet?"

He shook his head in response, "I'm worried about what she'll say. I'm not worried about being rejected, it's just.. I'm scared to tell her."

"Harry y-" her statement abruptly cutting off as she noticed a much too familiar head of blond hair standing across the alley, looking at her through the shop's windows. Squinting her eyes a name instantly popped into her mind. _Draco?_ But no, she must have been going crazy because when she moved away from Harry and sped to the window in an attempt to get a better look at the figure, he was gone. _No, it couldn't have been Draco. I-I must be imagining things. It wouldn't be the first time. _She shamefully admitted to herself.

Oblivious to the change in her own breathing and the clearly pained expression on her face, a worried Harry expeditiously ran to the aid of his best friend, "Hermione? What is it? What's wrong?" His voice both confused and worried.

She shook her head and paused for a moment to regain her composure, "No, it's nothing. I-I just thought...," she trailed off as she looked back at the spot where the figure had stood, "...I just thought I saw someone I used to know. That's all."

He sighed somewhat relieved yet not entirely convinced. It took several minutes to reassure Harry that she was fine and after a request that she keep what she and Harry spoke of between the two of them, he finally let her leave. With one last hug, she promised not to say a word and was on her way.

* * *

Despite her somewhat panicked state earlier, she felt happy to be going to the Burrow that night. Before leaving, she took one last time to examine her outfit. She felt confident in her blue cardigan, black pants, and silver flats. Quickly after, she picked a bag and tucked her wand safely away before disapparating only to immediately apparate in the fields in front of the Burrow.

The Burrow was loud and vibrant just as it had always been on her previous visits. Hermione smiled as she approached the wooden front door feeling the familiarity of her surroundings instantly set her at ease. But before she could knock or take a deep breath for that matter, a beaming Ronald Weasley opened the door and pulled her into his arms. She hadn't expected such a display of affection before arriving but then again it was not out of the ordinary either. The happy feeling quickly faded as guilt took it's place. She knew that if given the opportunity she would have avoided the hug. She shook the thought away and reminded herself, _He is still your best friend, Hermione. Relax. It's not like you two are actually together… yet. _

Despite their date the other night, she knew how he felt about her and attempted to return the sentiments in full but her attempts were nothing more than half-hearted. After the day Ron had very clearly made his sentiments known to Hermione last year before leaving Hogwarts nothing had been the same between them. She could recall the vivid memory instantly.

_"Oi, Hermione. Mind taking a walk with me to the lake?" Ron asked her as they were leaving the Great Hall one last time. She nodded her head and felt a smile tug at her lips when he took her bag and casually swung it over his right shoulder. The wild-haired brunette followed curiously. The two barely said a word the entire way there but their silence was not awkward. Once they had reached the lake, he gently rested her bag on the ground and turned to face her, he took small steps until their bodies were in close proximity of one another and though she did not dare let it show, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. But she knew by the dark look in his eyes that there was something important he needed to say and despite her suspicions she tried not to lead to assumptions of what it may be._

_Instead she smiled to ease the tension their eyes were currently sharing and asked, "What did you want to talk about, Ron?" _

_With no response, she began to ask again wondering if he was too lost in thought to hear her but before she could finish the question, his lips were on hers. His lips were soft and dangerously alluring. She could not break herself away from the kiss, which she ultimately wanted to do, but something inside told her not to. To kiss him back. That this was the right thing to do. That she belonged there, in his arms, on his lips. So instead of releasing herself from the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely just as he began to snake his arms around her waist, almost protectively._

_To her surprise, he was the one to break the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers gently, although his breathing was harsh he began speaking as steadily as he could, "You don't know... how long I've wanted to do that." Again to her surprise she found herself blushing and pressing her lips against his once again. She would be lying if she denied the fact that she had always been curious about what it would feel like to kiss Ron. They differed greatly with the kisses she had shared with Draco the previous year. Their kisses had always been urgent, passionate, and sensual as though they were fighting against the clock and in a way they were. But Ron's kisses were soft and sweet, almost too precious to deny. _

_They headed back to the Gryffindor common room, hand in hand._

_

* * *

_

"Can I be the godfather?" Fred asked innocently, his eyes as bright as ever.

"Godfather? To whom may I ask?" Hermione asked as she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"To you and Ron's children of course!" He laughed as he finished the statement, slapping his knee to add more effect.

Before Hermione could respond, Ron made his way back into the living room with two cups of water taking his seat by Hermione. "If anybody's going to be the Godfather of my children, it'll be Harry," he replied casting Fred a look of mock seriousness.

Fred let out a defeated sigh and quickly thought of something else to say, "Well what about Godmother? Surely Potter couldn't be both. What do you say?"

Hermione let out a wholehearted laugh and shortly added, "If Harry's the Godfather, it would only be right to make Ginny the Godmother. Don't you think, Fred?"

Fred considered the idea and eventually nodded in agreement, but not before whistling over at Harry and Ginny who both looked up immediately and turned a deep shade of crimson.

"You're having an awful good time, aren't you Fred?" Ginny asked as she approached the the couches where the three were seated, Harry not far behind.

"Aww, it's all in good fun, I assure you Gin...," his comment now directed at his younger brother," Besides Mum and dad probably won't expect any grandchildren for another year or two. I'm sure Hermione and Ron will have come to their sense by then."

Ron felt his cheeks heating up at the thought, gulping, he began to retort the comment but was cut off by the eruption of green flames blazing in the fireplace. Once the flames died down, George Weasley appeared with a beaming Angelina Johnson on his arm. The attention soon turned to them as Mrs. Weasley squealed with joy.

"Oh my boy! And Angelina! How are you darling?," She exclaimed with pure glee. She continued before they could find the time to respond, "I'm sure you're hungry, look at the both of you, so thin!" She stated and continued with one last comment, "Come now, everyone! Dinner's ready!"

As they stood up to walk to the dinner table, Hermione reached for Ginny's elbow and pulled her back.

"So a little bird tells me that everybody thinks Ron and I are a couple," Hermione stared accusingly at Ginny who was now beginning to turn a shade darker.

"I might've said one or two things..." the red head confessed.

Hermione laughed in response and wrapped her arm around Ginny's shoulders and muttered, "I'm am so going to kill you."

Ginny's smile only grew larger as she skipped away and joined Harry on the other of the room.

The Weasley clan, with the exception of Charlie, sat down to eat dinner along with their three house guests Harry, Hermione, and Angelina.

* * *

Shortly after everyone finished their dinner and commenced to the living room for tea, Ron and Hermione bid their farewells and were off. Once outside in the cold October night, Ron spoke directly to Hermione for the first time that evening, "I'm sorry about Fred, Mione. Honestly, he can be a real git sometimes." His tone was soft now that they were alone. Hermione hadn't taken Fred seriously all night so his apology was not necessary.

She shook her head, "No, it's perfectly alright. It was all in good fun, I'm sure."

Ron shrugged his shoulders in response. He was growing tired of Fred's persistent teasing about Hermione. _When are you two getting married? Have you kissed already? You've kissed already, haven't you? Any tongue?_ Fred's voice began to fill the space in Ron's head. He shook his brother's voice away. _None of your damn business is what it is._ He added. All the while, Hermione lifted her head to look at the dark sky, the stars were barely visible. She let a soft sigh escape her lips. She only recalled one other night where the stars were barely shinning through a heavy blanket of fog. She began to speak but Ron spoke first, "Would you like to go to a movie?" He asked.

Hermione felt a smile tug at her lips, "Yes, I would."

With that, Ron took her hand gently in his and the two disapparated to the alley behind the movie theatre in the center of muggle London. Ron had been there enough times that he no longer required Hermione's assistance. This was one of the many movie dates they had ever since she introduced him to muggle cinema, something he quite enjoyed. His hand still gently yet tightly wrapped around hers, he guided her through the alley and took a left at the opening. Ron asked for two tickets to the foreign film of the week and lead Hermione through the huge black doors. They quickly found seats in the center of the auditorium and smiled as the auditorium lights dimmed and the trailers began.

Ron shyly placed his arm over her shoulders. She turned to look at him, a smile drawn on her face due to the amusement of his timid behavior. He felt his cheeks heat up and was immediately thankful that there was barely any light in the room. But much to his dismay, Hermione raised a hand softly to his cheek and felt the warmth of his cheek tingling beneath her fingertips. _This is the way it's supposed to be. _Hermione thought to herself. As much as she tried to convince herself of that fact, she would always have that bit of doubt telling her otherwise regardless of how hard she tried to silence the objection. She couldn't help but question if it was the way it was supposed be why did it not feel entirely right? She had no reason to feel guilty about being with Ron. There was nothing holding her back from being from him and she was tired of making excuses for herself. She deserved to be happy, did she not? And then, almost as to silence her thoughts, she leaned over the arm rest that separated them and pressed her lips against his softly. He returned the gesture by gently placing a hand on her now warm cheek. The kiss was successful in silencing her thoughts... all but one.

She released herself from the kiss and took a look at the young man in front of her_. _As she looked into his deep blue eyes she regrettably began to wonder what it would have felt like to look into a pair of stormy grey eyes just one more time.


	3. Blinding

**Author's Notes:** I really just wanted to thank everyone for the subscriptions and messages. I really appreciate them all. You guys are incredibly sweet and encouraging. I love you all for reading this. I'm not entirely sure about how I feel about this chapter yet but I'll let you guys be the judge. And as always, reviews are always welcome! :)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Blinding_

_

* * *

_

Hermione idly sipped at the warm cup of tea occupying her hands as the red head sitting opposite of her proceeded with the details about her date with Harry. She nodded occasionally as Ginny's recount progressed but could not focus for the life of her. Her mind continuously wandered on to other subjects such as her date with Ron three nights ago and the ridiculously large stack of papers sitting on her desk at work that she would have to deal with tomorrow. However Ginny, too occupied with delivering each detail precisely, did not notice and continued, thus encouraging Hermione's mind to wander even more.

_"I could stay and we could sit on the couch again like we did-" _

_"That sounds nice, Ron." Hermione cut in abruptly. "But I really am tired and I've got a long day tomorrow. Maybe another time?" She offered._

_"Oh yeah, of course. That's fine. Well... I'll see you around." he said, responding in a softer tone than he was speaking in earlier. _She remembered the disappointed look on his face.

_Hermione smiled apologetically. And with a soft kiss on the cheek, he was off. _

She would have quite enjoyed Ron's company that night but something told her to reject his offer. She often felt sympathetic towards her situation with him. Although she _did _indulge in the certain opportune moments that arose, she most often rejected them leaving Ron disappointed. It wasn't as though Hermione was toying with his emotions or that she was feeding him false hope. It was ,more often than not, that she found herself unable to be close to him. Simple gestures were perfectly fine but anything beyond that was quite difficult for her.

"Do you know what I mean?" Ginny asked, snapping Hermione out of her reverie.

Hermione nodded.

"And surely at this point you can only imagine that my annoyance with Harry grew. As if it weren't bad enough that he spilled his Butterbeer all over my dress, he kept quiet for almost the entire night. At first I was amused at his suddenly coyish behavior but then-"

Hermione absorbed every word yet her mind continued to venture off. It was one of the many useful skills she had acquired whilst at Hogwarts. On days where Ron and Harry would incessantly ramble on about Quidditch this, Quidditch that, Hermione would occupy her mind with more important things like her schoolwork. Although she did not fully participate in the entire conversation she heard enough to add in comments here and there to keep them convinced that she was listening and luckily now, Ginny remained convinced.

"I told him that I wanted to go home but he kept insisting that nothing was wrong so we continued with our walk around Hogsmeade but his behavior hadn't changed. I expected a better evening, maybe a couple of kisses here and there, some hand holding even but nothing. He didn't even hug me when he picked me up. I mean, honestly, is a hug too much to ask for on a date?" Ginny asked.

Hermione quickly shook her head in response. It had been enough for Ginny to keep on with the story without questioning whether or not Hermione was really listening.

"Finally I just put my foot down. I told him that I was tired and disapparated without another word." Ginny let out a regretful sigh. "Maybe he just doesn't feel the same anymore."

Hermione immediately reentered the conversation. "I highly doubt _that_ would be the reason..." She said knowing perfectly the true reason behind his abnormal behavior but instead of voicing it, continued with her statement. "I am absolutely sure that you have no reason to fret about his feelings for you, Gin." Despite her doubts, Ginny nodded and locked her gaze on the cup of tea sitting in front of her, worried that if she looked up Hermione would see the doubt that clouded her eyes.

_He loves you, Ginny. I wish I could tell you but I can't. _Hermione thought to herself. Desperately thinking of what she could say to see Ginny smile, she offered a suggestion. "Enough with boys. How about we go back to my place and bake some cookies?"

Ginny cracked a smile and agreed without much convincing. The two paid for their drinks and left arm in arm.

* * *

Hermione dabbed another layer of lip balm on her already pink lips.

These nightly outings with Ron had become routine for the both of them. Every night after work at the Ministry, she would get home, depending on whether there was an Order meeting at Headquarters or not, with an hour or two before he knocked on her door. She felt nervous then recalling the night her feelings toward Ron had changed.

He had just owled to inform her that there would be an Order meeting that night and that he'd just come by so they could go together. She thought of it as unnecessary for she was perfectly capable of getting to Headquarters on her own but with the recent Death Eater attacks on Aurors and several members of the Order, she agreed. He was outside her flat within minutes.

When she opened the door, something unusual occurred. She looked at Ron's flushed face and she couldn't remember a time when he was as handsome as he was now. Instantaneously, the invisible shield she had once held began to deteriorate and she felt a flutter inside her stomach. It made her feel anxious at first but it soon faded when the feeling of bubbling excitement took its place. And she is almost certain, recalling the night, that she held his hand first.

The red headed young man was pacing just outside her door. _Relax, Ron. Just relax. _This wasn't the first night he had spent in Hermione's company but he feared that he would never get over the feeling that muggles called "butterflies in the stomach". When he had first heard the expression from Harry, he laughed. _Why on Earth would anyone know what it felt like to have butterflies in their stomach? _He had asked himself. However he soon learned that it was meant as a way to express ones feeling of nervous excitement. And that's how he felt every time he met Hermione... nervous and excited. _Ron, you're being a git. Calm yourself._

He stopped to took a deep, calming breath. Glancing at his wristwatch, he knew it was time to knock on her door. _You can do this. You've done it before. You can do it again. _Hesitantly he raised his arm and knocked on the wooden door. When she opened the door, he felt the heat swirling in his cheeks warning him to look down.

"Hello, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed with genuine happiness in her voice.

He smiled however his gaze remained locked on the floor. "Hello, Hermione... You look nice." And she did look nice, beautiful in fact. He had always thought of Hermione as beautiful when they were at Hogwarts, but somehow since then she had managed to come even more beautiful with each passing minute. His heated cheeks would not cool.

The brunette smiled amusingly at Ron's coy behavior. Then looked down at her usual jeans and flats and shrugged. "I suppose... You look nice yourself, Ron. Really fetching." _Fetching? When did I become such an idiot?_

He let out a nervous chuckle, his cheeks still flushed. "So... uh... are you ready? I made reservations at that italian place you like."

She nodded in response, a grin wide on her face, and closed the door behind her. With her bag in hand, the two made their way outside into the fresh October night.

* * *

The couple left the complex with no knowledge of the hooded figure just meters behind them.

He had made it a habit to follow them on their dates and continued to follow them to the restaurant tonight. He was sure to remain behind far enough to remain inconspicuous but close to watch her every movement. He sat on the bench across the street from the restaurant to maintain a clear view of their table and right now, they were waiting for their meal. At times he wished he did not have such a clear view, watching as the red head leaned over to press his lips against Hermione's cheek. The sight alone made him sick to his stomach. He received no enjoyment out of watching the two laugh and smile.

_Resentment's a good word. _But perhaps a word didn't clearly justify his feelings then. Perhaps the phrase _blinding hatred_ was more suitable for what he felt raging inside him at the sight of the man sitting across from Hermione. Perhaps it was jealously but regardless of the fact, he wasn't there because of the red headed prat, he was there to ensure Hermione's safety as he had always done before.

Word had spread through Knockturn Alley that Death Eaters had begun to attack members of the Order. Amongst the members who had been attacked were Seamus Finnigan, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot. Fortunately, the three had received sufficient training in magical combat that they fought off the Death Eaters with little or no injuries. But that was not to say that other members of the Order would be so lucky. Eventually the number of Death Eaters would triple and their forces would become stronger. As would Voldemort.

But that wasn't the only reason he had come back. He had come back for Hermione. He had promised that they would be together once again and he was never one to break a promise. _You'll get her back. _He thought confidently. The fact that she was sitting with Weasley at this moment was irrelevant. He didn't know how he would come into contact with her but he would soon.

It had taken an hour and a half for the couple to finally emerge from the restaurant. As soon as they hit the sidewalk once again, he was behind them. They headed back to her flat and unlike all the other nights they parted with a quick kiss to the cheek.

_This is your opportunity._

Hermione walked up the two flights of stairs that led to her flat, fumbling with her keys as she went. He was careful not to make a noise as he followed behind her as he examined every single one of her movements. It had been so long since he was this close to her. So close in fact that he could almost smell her intoxicating scent of raspberries again. He longed to touch her, to finally be able to explain his actions, to reach out for her and pull her into his arms, to smell the raspberries in her hair.

He made sure to remain by the doorway as she opened the door to her flat. He counted to five until he continued down the hall. He raised his hand to knock on the door until the sound of shattering glass came from inside her flat. Without hesitation he drew his wand from his pocket and raced in.

* * *

She didn't know what came first, the sound of her vase shattering or the sound of her curse throwing one of the Death Eaters causing picture frames to shatter. But now shards of glass flew in every direction. Had she seen the glass flying towards her she would have ducked but the room was as dark as night. Just then tiny fragments of the broken vase flew into her arm, causing a tiny gasp escape her lips. But she quickly recovered and continued to throw curses in every direction.

_"Stupefy!"_

"_Protego!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_"Protego!"_

_"Petrificus Totalus!" _

A loud thud shook the room. She hit her target.

She started with another curse, aiming it at the Death Eater who had regained consciousness, "_Cru-" _But instead dodged a green jet of light coming at her. She heard the Death Eater scream in disappointment of missing his target. That's when she realized how many Death Eaters were in her flat. There were three.

The first that had shattered the vase, the second that was now getting up from the disaster by the picture frames, and the third that had just tried to kill her. Quickly she remembered the words Lupin had always told her during their Order meetings, "_Should you ever be attacked, do not be afraid to kill. Death Eaters will not think twice. Don't let that be the reason they get away."_

With that, another jet of red flew at her.

_"Protego!" _

Unaware of the _crucio _coming her way, she heard a voice yelling, "Hemione! GET DOWN!"

Unaware of the presence of another member of the Order in her flat, the curse hit her square in the chest causing her to cripple over in pain. She heard the voice muttering to himself before several curses shot from his wand.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Stupefy!"_

_"Protego!"_

_"Excelsiosempra!"_

Another loud thud sent vibrations through the room again.

Quickly, despite the pain, Hermione leapt to her feet and continued throwing curses at the dark shadows.

_"Crucio!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!_"

The jet of green light hit one of the Death Eaters causing another Death Eater to yell in horror. Hermione attempted to dodge the jet of red flying towards her but the curse was too quick. She flew back against the wall and landed on the floor with a thud. Suddenly the sound of crashing cups and plates was muted and she laid on floor, writhing in pain. The assumed Order member raced to her side and dragged her behind the kitchen counter.

"Hermione? Hermione?"

Smoke began filling the room, causing Hermione to let out a painful cough. This sent anger rippling through the young man's body. Carefully, he set her down against the fridge and darted across the room, throwing curses at the last Death Eater.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_"Serpensortia!"_

Cursing, the Death Eater quickly yelled, "_Confringo!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

The Death Eater yelled just as the curse hit her squarely in the chest. Her body fell against the floor, her eyes still open in surprise.

The last spell caused Hermione to stir.

"Mmm... are they gone?" She asked out loud, her voice clearly pained.

At the sound of her voice, the young man raced back to the fridge. "Yes, love. They're gone. You can rest now."

A dazed Hermione smiled at the familiarity of the voice and nodded before dozing off.

* * *

Ten hours later, Hermione began to stir. "Mmm..."

"Hermione?" The young man asked, as he pulled himself off the seat next to her bed. He knelt down and ran his fingers softly against her bare arm.

She smiled softly, clearly enjoying the soft graze of his fingers.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked, still unaware of the person kneeling in front of her.

"You've been asleep all day, love." He responded in an equally soft tone. The two were almost whispering.

She sighed. "My head hurts."

"I'm not surprised." Letting out a deep breath, he hesitantly continued. "You almost died last night."

To his surprise, she let out an amused chuckle. "Must have been some night."

"You have no idea." He replied.

"I don't want to wake up." She whispered.

"But you're already awake, love." He stated, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"No, I'm not." She continued. "Otherwise... you wouldn't be here right now. So I must be dreaming."

Tilting his head slightly he whispered, "Open your eyes, Hermione."

Doing as she was told, she opened them slowly. At first she was sure that the man in front of her was a figment of her imagination. Surely she had to be dreaming because there was no possible way that Draco Malfoy could be kneeling in front of her. When he began to speak again, the realization hit her forcing her to jump out of bed.

"Y-you... You're here. You're real. You're real aren't you?" She asked, pacing around her room.

Stifling a chuckle, he nodded his head. "Last time I checked, yes."

"But... how? What are you doing here? How are you here?" She asked almost as if she were accusing him of something.

"I followed you last night. I was just about to knock on the door when I heard the glass. And then-"

Hermione cut him off. "You were here last night? That was you?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I thought it was another member of the Order. I-"

She cut off then. Unable to speak. Unable to move. Unable to look at him. She had wanted to see him everyday since the day he left and now that he was here, two years later, she was incapable of speaking.

"Hermi-"

"Don't speak!" She shouted, cutting him off again.

Draco stood there in silence, not knowing what to do next. Instead he just stared at the angry brunette standing across from him.

As though she had read his mind, she threw her arms around his neck and held him closely against her body. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist in response. Her breathing had grown harsh and nervous but her grip remained tight and strong as did his.

With her arms still wrapped around him, she spoke again, this time barely audible. "I almost let myself believe that you were never coming back."


	4. Promises

**Author's Notes: **I apologize for the late update. I've been sick recently and it feels like I've been asleep for the last two days. Please forgive me. :)  
I wanted to thank abandonedpromises again for her amazing reviews on my chapters. They were great and I really appreciate them. And for all the subscriptions, thank you all. You guys are amazing. I hope you like this chapter. I had fun writing this one. This chapter might be a little fluffy, might not but I assure you they are going to start getting more intense and well more eh, yeah. ;) As always, reviews are always welcome and appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Promises_

_

* * *

_"Are you kidding me? Draco Malfoy? You're barking if you think I'm going to let him step even one foot onto this threshold!" Harry huffed, shaking his head as he spoke. "Did you forget who he is? He's cruel, manipulative and the son of a Death Eater no less. How can I be the only who sees that fact?"

"I'm not comfortable with the idea either but he might have valuable information. Information that may be crucial in planning our next attack against Voldemort." Remus replied, employing Harry to see reason.

"No, it's out of the question." he said, still shaking his head in refusal.

"Well, it's not your choice." Moody stated boldly. "Dumbledore has already agreed to letting Hermione bring him."

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief as he turned his head to look at Hermione.

Rolling her eyes, she stood up and rested her palms against the cool, wooden table. "You need to see past the old grudges you are holding against him and see what is happening right now. You can not judge Draco for the path his father has chosen. Yes, Harry, I will give you the satisfaction and admit that he was a mean, vile boy when we were at Hogwarts but like the rest of us, he's grown up. Now we can either hear what he has to say or continue to fight blindly against the Death Eaters."

"How can you be so quick to trust Malfoy, Hermione?" he asked, still unable to comprehend what he was hearing.

"Because he saved my life." she said, her eyes never leaving his.

"Hermione's right, mate." Ron interjected, breaking the tension building between Harry and Hermione. "Just because he was a rude git back at Hogwarts doesn't mean he still is. We have to give him a chance to prove himself, don't we?" Ron asked his best friend, in a hesitant tone.

Harry looked down in defeat. _I'm going to regret this. _"Fine."

Hermione felt a smile tug at her lips at Harry's agreement. But set the curving of her lips straight before speaking, "Since that's settled..." She trailed off, hoping someone would take the hint.

Remus quickly continued with the statement, "...we will continue with the next order of business. We would be foolish to believe that Hermione's the last Order member they will attack. No, they will continue and their forces will grow stronger. We must ready ourselves for their attacks and by doing so, Moody and I believe it would be best if no one would go wandering about on their own anymore. Every Order member must be accompanied by another member if they wish to go outside. Unless of course you plan coming directly here either by Apparition or by floo. Are we all in agreement?"

Every Order member nodded in agreement. Some with reluctance in their eyes, others with compliance.

Remus sighed with relief before setting his focus upon Hermione. "Then I'll see you all on Tuesday."

Hermione nodded and left the room. Harry and Ron quickly sprang to their feet as though on cue and followed her out. The trio walked down the hallway in silence until Ron spoke.

"You know, Mione... maybe it'd be a good idea for one of us to stay with you until the meeting. I don't know that I trust Draco being alone with you for two days. Good intentions or not, it makes me uneasy."

"We could both stay with you until then." Harry nodded his head in agreement.

She rolled her eyes before stopping to give the young men behind her a stern look. "Honestly, there is nothing to worry about. Draco will help me if I ask." Her eyes softened before she continued. "Look... I'm not asking you two to trust him. I realize that it would unrealistic of me to assume you would without any valid reason. But I'm asking you to trust _me_. I know what I'm doing and I know Draco better than you think."

The two stood silent, confused by her last statement but did not question. Instead of leaving without another word as Hermione would have liked to do so, she wrapped her arms around her best friends tightly and to her surprise, Harry was the first to return the hug. And also the first to pull away, Ron quickly following.

"I'm trusting you, Hermione. Just please, promise me one thing." Harry requested.

Hermione nodded for him to continue.

"If anything happens-"

"Anything." Ron interjected.

Harry let out an amused sigh and continued, "If _anything _happens, call us right away. We will be there in no time. Please promise us this, Hermione."

"I promise."

* * *

Hermione rubbed her temple as she tossed her keys onto the kitchen table. Looking around the flat, she rested her bag on table. It was unbelievable to think that just the night before, her flat was covered in debris and shattered glass. She quickly reminded herself to thank Draco for cleaning it up. She couldn't begin to imagine how she would have reacted at the sight of the pair of dead bodies lying on her floor. She had seen countless people die since leaving Hogwarts but each one still shook her just as bad as it did when she saw Cedric's lifeless body during her fourth year, the dead Hogwarts Champion.

She rubbed both her temples now, attempting to erase the dreadful thoughts from her memory. Lost in thought, she hadn't noticed the tall figure leaning against the door frame. He stood there for a minute longer before disrupting her thoughts.

"How did they take it?"

Hermione's eyes opened at the sound of Draco's soft voice, instantly setting her at ease. Shrugging off her coat, she began."They took it a lot better than I thought they would. And they've agreed to meet with you on Tuesday."

He raised his eyebrows. "How did Potter and Weasley take it?"

She shrugged. "Harry didn't take it as well as Ron did. I can't say I blame him, he doesn't have a reason to trust you."

"I suppose you're right... I was pretty cruel to him at Hogwarts wasn't I?" His lips curved into a smirk.

Hermione couldn't help but let an amused chuckle escape her lips.

"Did they ask how I found you?"

"No. They plan on asking you once you're at Headquarters on Tuesday."

Draco nodded before walking over to Hermione. He leaned down to wrap his arms around her waist but before he could she stopped him, "Don't."

"Why not?" His expression both confused and hurt.

She stood there in silence, looking at him. His eyes were bright and brilliant, as they had always been but now he was different. His hair was a ruffled mess and his clothes were worn and tired. She wanted to touch him, to hold him again but she restrained herself.

"You think I'm going to leave again."

She let her gaze fall to the floor, her lips pressed in a straight line.

"Hermione..."

"Don't", she muttered, wiping away at stray tears before walking around him and heading for her bedroom.

"_You_ don't trust me. Y-"

She turned around in the doorway and cut him off. "I do trust you... I just don't trust that you'll stay. Forgive me for doubting you but I have every right to. You left me in that corridor that night fully aware of what you were doing. You could have told me why you were leaving. I would have understood. Maybe not immediately but I would have understood over time.

Draco sighed and placed his hands on either side of the door frame. "Look... I know that I have no right to ask for your forgiveness but trust me now, please." His voice grew softer and his eyes slid shut, preventing angry tears from falling."I violated your trust, I understand that... But you have to believe me, I only left to ensure your safety."

She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. "I'll believe you if you tell me why you left."

"I can't-"

"Tell me why you left or I'll have to ask you to leave."

* * *

"What do you think she meant by _I know Draco better than you think? _She hates him." Ron stated, more to himself than to Harry. With no response from him, he continued pacing the living of 12 Grimmauld Place. "What do you think they're doing right now? I mean, do you think they could really be having a conversation? Or eating dinner like normal people?"

"Everybody eats dinner, Ron. Even Malfoy." Harry retorted, trying to stifle a laugh.

"What if he's killed her?" Ron's froze in his spot as his eyes widened.

Harry couldn't help it this time. He let out a highly amused laugh and shook his head. "Ron, honestly. You need to calm yourself down. I am absolutely certain that I am just as uncomfortable with it as you are but I'm sure she's fine..." The laugh didn't help Ron's anxiety. Attempting to make his best friend feel at ease, he continued, "If anything, she's killed him."

His best friend was colored with relief. "Yeah, you're right, mate." Shaking his head. "I'm ridiculous, aren't I?"

Harry shook his head again. "I wouldn't say ridiculous... You're just worried, is all."

Ron nodded in response. "I just- I don't know what I would do if someone hurt Hermione. I wouldn't be able to stand it."

"I know how you feel, Ron. But you know how upset she would get if we doubted her. I'm confident that she can handle little ol' Draco Malfoy on her own."

Ron nodded again, feeling convinced. "Yeah, I shouldn't worry so much, huh?"

"It's only natural to worry... just don't do something stupid like checking up on her. It won't end well for either one of us." He raised his eyebrows.

Ron looked down. _Fuck. _Sighing, he reluctantly agreed.

Harry let out another amused laugh, "Thank you. Now-"

He cut off at the sight of his girlfriend walking through the door. He was quick to stand up. "Hey Ginny!" His voice was a little too enthusiastic.

The red head raised her eyebrows. "Hey Ron." making sure to add a quick, "Harry." before taking an empty seat by the fireplace.

Ron nodded his head in response to Ginny and looked up at his best friend who was still on his feet, looking intentively at his sister. Shifting his body closer to Harry, he reached for his sleeve to pull him back down and whispered as quietly as his voice allowed. "Maybe you should apologize, Harry. She's obviously still upset about the other night."

Harry cast him a nervous look.

Ron nodded assuringly and continued, "It'll help. And don't worry about me. I won't go check on Hermione. I promise."

Harry let a confident small smile form on his lips and nodded in agreement. With that, Ron left. Uncomfortably, Harry walked across the room as quietly as he could and sat on the floor by the chair she was occupying. He looked up at her before he started. She was beautiful. _And I'm an idiot._ He reached up to take her hand but she quickly turned away.

"Ginny, I'm sorry."

She kept her gaze on the crackling fire, her eyes bright.

"I realize that I was a complete idiot and you don't deserve that behavior from me. So again, I apologize for my childish behavior. I don't know what came over me... I guess I was just... shy." He admitted, his voice softer than when he began.

"What could you be shy about, Harry? Have I given you any reason to feel nervous around me?"

He felt a smile tug at his lips and shook his head. "You give me every reason to be nervous, Ginny Weasley. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Your personality is as fiery as your hair, your smile as bright as your eyes. How could I not be nervous standing around you?" His cheeks swirled with warmth at the mere idea.

Ginny let a warm smile stretch across her face. "You're just saying that, Harry."

"No, I'm not. I mean every word."

She looked down at him then, her eyes shinning with the crackling fire. To his surprise, she lifted herself off the chair and set herself softly against the vacant spot next to him. The smile on his face still intact, he kept his eyes on hers as she leaned in and pressed her lips softly against his. Releasing herself, she slid her hand into his softly before speaking again. "I forgive you."

Harry bit his lip and responded, "I love you."

* * *

Draco stopped.

Hermione slid to floor, her back against the wall. "So this whole time... you've been on the run from Death Eaters. Wait... just so I have this straight... you're telling me that your father found out through- who was it again?"

His eyes focused on Hermione's figure. "Pansy. She found us out the week before I left. I wouldn't give her too much credit though, we weren't exactly all that well at keeping it a secret."

Hermione nodded in agreement. In fact she had wondered many times how it was possible that her best friends hadn't found out about her relationship with Draco. "So Pansy told your father and your father threatened to sell you out to Voldemort.. but what for?"

"He told me that it went against every law imaginable. Of course he was speaking of some metaphoric law held amongst pureblood families for there is no actual law against the marriage between a pureblood and muggle-born. He told me that if I didn't break things off with you then he would do it for me by _disposing_ of you. This wasn't the real problem though."

Hermione's brow furrowed urging him to continue.

"The problem was that of all the muggle-borns to ever step foot into the wizarding world, it had to be _you_.. best friend to the Boy That Lived, a third of the Golden Trio." He sighed, soothing his temples before continuing. "What my father failed to tell me was that Voldemort already knew about our relationship. He didn't even mention the fact that you were muggle-born, he saw our relationship as a factor to his much wanted demise. He said that while our relationship stood, so did the chance of his fall. And so, he had to dispose of it- of us... immediately. If my mother hadn't-" He cut off, suddenly unable to breath. He rested a hand against the wall to support himself from falling over.

Hermione lifted herself off the floor and rushed to his side. She placed her hands on either side of head and almost instinctively he placed his free hand on her waist. "Draco, breathe. Inhale... good good. Now exhale." She caressed his face, attempting to sooth him.

He felt at ease at Hermione's touch but he kept his eyes shut, afraid of letting tears escape his eyes. He had only allowed himself to cry in the presence of one other person in his entire life and that was his mother. He wouldn't allow himself to appear weak in front of Hermione.

Taking another deep breath, he continued, "If my mother hadn't thrown herself in front of the curse, I wouldn't... I wouldn't be here right now. I didn't know I had it in me but I disapparated immediately. I still don't know to this day whether I fled from fear of Voldemort or the fear of seeing my mom..." He couldn't continue, instead he took another deep breath as he buried his head in Hermione's soft curls.

She rested her hand softly against the back of his head. "It's okay. You don't have to go on."

He shook his head. "It's alright." His voice was soft, barely audible against her wild curls. "So, yes. I have been on the run from Death Eaters for two years. I left that night with Snape. He was the one who took me back to the Manor. He was the one who told me about Voldemort's intentions. When I fled, he came with me thus revealing his own intentions all along, spy of Dumbledore. I couldn't believe it. All this time I had thought of Snape as a Death Eater when in reality, he was on your side. _Our_ side."

"I thought- he-.." Hermione couldn't comprehend the words she had just heard. _Snape? A good guy?_

"When we left, we went straight to some secluded cabin. It was as though he had planned this all beforehand and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw Dumbledore waiting inside. He told me that I didn't have much time, so he gave me a change of clothes, a couple of Galleons and gave me a picture of the next destination. That's how I spent the two years. I received pictures of random places and I disapparated. There was always food in the cupboards and a change of clothes at each safe house. I was constantly moving. I could never be in one place for more than a couple of weeks. Other times I was only there until Death Eaters found me."

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry." Hermione said as she slid her hands down so she could wrap them around his waist. .

He lifted his head from her curls and looked down at her. "Don't be sorry." He lifted his hands and gently cupped her face between them. "I'm not sorry for keeping you safe. And most importantly, I kept my promise."

She felt a small smile curve at the ends of her lips, nodding her head. "Yes, you did."

This time, he smiled as well. Grazing his thumb gently over her cheek, before leaning in to press his lips against hers.


End file.
